James Dean & Audrey Hepburn
by purplesweater08
Summary: for bade prompts round 5.. They say that love is forever. Your forever is all that I need. Its Kick back saturday! Their song is played. They started to look back. but will they realize that they are meant to be BeckandJade before its too late? sucks at summary.. read and review


"And therefore if you're trying to portray some—" Sikowitz said but he was cut off by the bell ringing.

"Okay goodbye kids! But wait Jade, Cat, Tori, Andre, Beck, Robbie! Come here!" he shouted at his students. He was answered by the groans of 6 students.

"As you know I am the one who's supposed to plan the kick back. But I can't, because I'm going to my grandma's funeral" Sikowitz said pouting at his best students

"So what do you want us to do about it?" Jade asked raising her eyebrow's at the bald man

"I was thinking that maybe someone from your group or your group can plan the Ki-" he didn't even got a chance to finished his sentence before he got the answer of Jade

"Forget it! I'm out!" she said walking and sitting at the nearest chair

'Yeah me too', 'nuh uh!' & 'don't even think about it' he was met by those answers

"Well how bout you tari!" he said turning to Tori

"Well that seems to be okay, I already planned a-" she stopped talking when Sikowitz took his bags and went straight for the door

"See ya kids! Tori go to the Principals office and get the list" he said then shutting the door

============At lunch===========

"The kickback is in Saturday so that means I only have two days to prepare! Well what good news is that?" Tori said sarcastically sitting at the lunch table

"Lemme see the list…. Oh! You're the facilitator…. Hmmm…. A mystery band…." Andre read stroking his chin pretending that he has a beard

"Oh! Mystery!" Cat squealed

"Well good luck with that t.v!" Robbie joked but everyone at the table looked at him as if he was a demented person

====the kick back====

"Tee hee! Jadey! You look gorgeous!" Cat exclaimed happily then hugging Jade

"Fivefourthreetwoone!" she shouted. Then Cat removed her hands.

"Well well! We're all here! So as all of you heard about the mystery band... they are all alumni here at Hollywood Arts! So let's give a hand for Sleeping with Sirens! Woo hoo! They are in the middle of their warped tour but stopped here only for us!" Tori said through the mic alerting all the students. Everybody turned to look at the stage where the band is getting ready.

"hey there everybody! We are sws for short were gonna sing a song for all of you then the DJ there will take care of you! Everybody having fun here huh? I miss the time where I have kick back here. So here it goes!" Kelin Quin the front man of the band said . then the band started to play

CAT'S POV

OMGEEE! This is Beck and Jade's favorite band and they're playing their song!

Wait I remembered that is their theme song as a couple because that song perfectly describe the events that happened in their relationship… but wait ! they broke up ! right? I looked at jade's face but her face showed no emotion! She just stood there like a stone.

I looked at Beck. He has the same face as Jadey!

(back to normal POV)

Kelin started to sing the first verse

_Stay for tonight_

_If you want to_

_I can show you_

_What my dreams are made of, _

_As I'm dreaming of your face_

_I've been away for a long time_

_Such a long time_

_And I miss you there_

_I can't imagine being anywhere else_

_I can't imagine being anywhere else but here_

Jade tried to look as if she can't feel anything. But deep inside she felt like someone is slicing her heart open. Stabbing her chest repeatedly.

'this song' she thought. She and Beck discovered it together while driving together

FLASHBACK:

"hey babe did you notice that we are dating for almost four months and we don't even have a song" Beck asked as Jade drink her coffee.

"oh come on don't be to cliché!" Jade snorted

Beck rolled his eyes playfully at his girlfriend then turned on the radio. And that's when the radio announcer said "and for our last song "If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn (acoustic)" by sleeping with sirens! Here you go folks!"

"Ugh! I hate it when some says 'folks!' " she said

"oh come on.. just listen to the song!"

"fine what evs!" but beck only smirked at Jade. And the song played

"I must say that this song is pretty good" Beck nodded

"yeah it is. James Dean!" her lips crack a smile. The smile that she only make whenever she's with Beck.

"Why thank you Miss Hepburn!" He said then grabbed her hand. Lying on the hood of his car as they watched as the sun set. Beck pulled Jade's face so she is facing him.

"I love you" he said softly as if it's their last day. His eyes telling her that he loves her.

"I love you too" she said as soft as he did. Everybody might think that Jade is a meanie but no if you remove her oh-so-tough façade reveals the real jade that only a few people know.

Their lips met. Both of them thought nothing could be more perfect than this.

.

.

.

Beck's heart was being shattered into million pieces.

_They say that love is forever_

_Your forever is all that I need_

_Please stay as long as you need_

_Can't promise that things won't be broken_

_But I swear that I will never leave_

_Please stay forever with me_

FLASHBACK:

It was their first real fight. Doors slam. Ear piercing shouts. So many things that needed to be explained. So many complaints that can't be heard. Many problems needed to be solved.

Jade finally break the fight. And talked calmly "you know Beck , I thinks its best if we give each other time and space." She said as she closed the door of the RV and speed away. Beck just standed there. Feeling light headed.

No felt dizzy.

He grabbed for something but ended up in siting on the floor.

Wide eyed.

Forgetting to breathe, his lungs begs for air.

'what have I done! This is not its supposed to end! ' he thought. He felt something hot fell from his eyes.

He just stayed in that position as his eyes tire and his body collaps into deep sleep.

The next day Jade didn't come to school so he decided to go to her house.

The door was unlocked. So he entered. All the lights are off. But the there's light coming from the living room.

And there's Jade sitting by the fireplace just staring at the orange light.

"why?" she asked not bothering to look up. Cause she know its Beck.

He sat down beside her just close enough for the two of them to only hear each other.

"why what?" Beck asked

"why hurt me? I opened up to you? You think I do that to a lot of people? I trusted you?" she said. Looking at his eyes. Her eyes full of hurt. Not anger.

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. " he said looking at his palms

"so just like that? Sorry? " she snorted and laugh sarcastically

"Jade listen to me first hear me out! I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't stop the other girls from flirting me that its always have to be you to scare them away.i'm sorry for the words I said to you. I didn't mean that. I'am not thinking. Because I was soo angry at you that you pushed the cheerleader that she broke her ankles. Im sorry. But I want you to know that I don't wanna lose you. I don't even know that you're hurting. I-I just don't wanna lose you. Please… " he said a tear rolled off his brown eyes.

"you didn't lose me Beck. And im sorry too that I was so jealous that I have to push her. Its just—I can't lose you. You are the only one who can see and understand me. Its just-" she was cut off when a pair of very familiar lips crashed hers.

"Jade. I love you. But I can't promise that things won' t be broken. But I swear to you I will never leave." And with that their lips meet again.

.

.

.

_Can't fall asleep, can't fall asleep_

_I lay in my bed awake, in my bed awake at night_

_As I dream of you_

_I'll fall in love, you'll fall in love_

_It could mean everything, everything to me_

_I can't imagine being anywhere else_

Beck regretted that he didn't go after her when she counted ten. He thought that she will comeback and they will say sorry then make then back together again. But it's almost two weeks since they broke up. It should only take two or three days for her to show up on his rv. But no. its not like that.

At night he can't fall asleep. Because he will only dream of her face her voice In the background. Their special moments that felt soo perfect were replaying on his head.

And every time it does his heart is being shattered. He finds it hard to breathe. And finds himself tearing up.

He goes to school like a zombie. Tries to say hi to hey but only received a sarcastic 'yeah hi!'

.

.

.

_How the hell did you ever pick me?_

_Honestly, I could sing you a song_

_But I don't think words can express your beauty_

_It's singing to me_

_How the hell did we end up like this?_

_You bring out the beast in me_

_I fell in love from the moment we kissed_

_Since then we've been history_

FLASH BACK:

Beck remembered the first time he asked her out. Jade turned him down and kicked him in the shin. But that make beck only want her more.

So he keep on asking her out. But everytime he did and he turned her down its always followed by a kick or she just walks right past him.

But she finally cracked and said yes. They dated for almost a month. And Beck courted her for a month also.

And that's when Beck popped the question. Jade said yes.

On the school next day Beck surprised Jade by hugging her from the back and kissed her hair.

He spun Jade around. It's the day when they are gonna announce their relationship.

So right in front the crowd Beck kissed Jade. And few seconds she started to kiss him back.

And Beck thought "yup, she the one. I love her."

Their little make out session got attention not only by students but also by Sikowitz who told them to break it up.

And since then they've been the IT couple of Hollywood Arts.

.

.

.

Before both of them knew there are silent tears rolling from their eyes.

They forgot about the kick back, the band and the other people.

When they looked up to look at each other.

Letting their eyes do the talking.

It's like the break up all over again. The pain much worse.

And as if on cue it started to rain. Students tried to find an area with a roof.

Jade started to walk away. But Beck noticed and grabbed her hand.

And he said in a voice that only the two of them could hear "Jade, please don't.. "

"Why? So you could hurt me again? Beck lets just stop this" she said in a defeated voice.

In their background student are shuffling and trying to find a spot. But not them.

"Listen in sorry. I didn't go after you. That I didn't open the door. That I was I jerk to you. I was so stressed that I didn't know I was hurting you. That I was being a bitch on that morning. But Jade, before we set each other free I want to tell you I'm sorry. And you'll always be my true love and my everything. I'm so sorry. I still love you.." With that Beck dropped his head and sighed.

Slowly loosening his grip from her wrist.

Then Jade spoke.

"I'm sorry too. I just don't wanna lose you. And you'll always be my only love and my everything. And I still love you too. " Jade smiled at him. Bring his head up again.

"I miss you.." Beck said

"I know" she smirked

Then Beck leaned in to kiss her. That got a few 'awwwws' from everybody

Before they know it "Friday is Forever " by we the kings is playing..

They just dance. Laughing like idiots. Soon other students are joining them.

Moments like that should be private but they don't care. They are BeckandJade again.

As the song end a lot of students are cheering for them and for the best kick back ever.

"heyyy! You're back again!" Tori said happy for the two of them

"I thought you're gonna murder Tori because the band played your song!" Cat laughed innocently

"what?" tori gulped

"Its fine Vega" Jade smiled. Then Beck kissed her again pouring all his love to the kiss.

"hey I think we should start again. Im Mr. James Dean. You must be Miss Aubrey Hepburn." He said jokingly

"oh come on! Its too cliché!" Jade exclaimed not being able to hide her smile

Disclaimer: im not dan scheneider nor Kelin Quin or Travis Clark. I don't own anything exept the plot

R&R!

This is for Bade prompts round 5!

Story is dedicated to Zombiecarrot a true and good friend of mine! I miss you broskii!


End file.
